El Infierno de tu amor
by eViL-HiPpIxIe
Summary: Atados a un terrible destino, Sasuke y Sakura deberán buscar un camino que les permita amarse libremente; pero entre el odio, la venganza y una terrible persecución puede que encuentren primero la muerte, antes que el amor. PREQUEL de Mi Eterna Luna Esmeralda.


**Hola, bueno para todos los que me han leído... como les comentaba, la historia "Mi eterna luna esmeralda" será parte de una posible trilogía.**

 **Posible, porque esa es la segunda, esta es la primera parte y conforme vaya avanzando estaré considerando la tercer parte.**

 **Tomen esto como un PRE-QUEL, en dónde se explicarán muchas incógnitas que surgen en "Mi eterna luna esmeralda", sin embargo, ambas historias pueden funcionar como independientes.**

 **Tampoco es necesario leerlas en orden.**

 **Espero les guste. Esta historia tendrá unos cuantos elementos de el señor de los anillos, en cuanto a nombres quizá. Trata un poco más de fantasía y habrá referencias de los Otsutsuki, de la Luna, de las dimensiones, de las maldiciones, etc. etc. Aunque si bien lo notaron es una historia un poquito más alterna (AU)**

 **Espero les guste y como saben, espero mis reviews y comentarios.**

 **Saludos infinitos.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk** **  
** **In tongues from the time before man** **  
** **Listen to a daffodil tell her tale** **  
** **Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn** **  
** **The meadows of heaven await harvest** **  
** **The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched** **  
** **The elsewhere creatures yet unseen** **  
** **Finally your number came up, freefall awaits the brave**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ser humano siempre ha estado buscando el poder a costa del dolor, el sacrificio y la guerra.

La muerte siempre ha estado al día, acechando en forma de suicidios, enfermedades, accidentes o asesinatos.

La tierra había surgido de un movimiento mágico inexplicable. Las criaturas que le habitaban y vivían en ella, habían amado cada rincón cuidándole y procurando.

Todo equilibrio llega siempre a un desbalance cuando el ser humano descubre lo que el poder significa.

Cuando la ambición despierta, los límites comienzan a romperse y se traspasan barreras prohibidas que dañan las realidades.

Los dioses del agua, de la naturaleza, del aire, del fuego, de las montañas, de los cielos, de cada árbol despiertan en furia y se acumulan como una tormenta para manifestar su furia vestidos de algo que el ser humano conoce como destino.

El destino de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno en los tiempos modernos no era más que eso: la incansable furia del equilibrio perdido en la naturaleza, que atravesaba tiempo y espacio.

Y perduraba a través de los años, las décadas, los siglos y los milenios.

.

.

 **.**

 **The answer to the riddle before your eyes** **  
** **Is in dead leaves and fleeting skies** **  
** **Returning swans and sedulous mice** **  
** **Writing's on the gardens book, in the minute of a lover's look** **  
** **Building a sandcastle close to the shore** **  
** **A house of cards from a worn-out deck** **  
** **A home from the fellowship, poise and calm** **  
** **Write a lyric for the song only you can understand**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gritos de júbilo inundaban el bosque, lágrimas de alegría y el aire cubierto de bendiciones se acompañaba con la música que hacía danzar a los participantes alrededor de unas llamas, elaboradas a través de una fogata.

El nacimiento de un ser que reflejaba la visión de la primavera.

Era un momento de alegría pura, pero al tiempo, era el final de todos ellos.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los caballos a galope, furiosos controlados, llamados a la guerra.

La luna se comenzaba a teñir de rojo.

Su tiempo había llegado al fin.

.

.

Lo que alguna vez había dado luz al mundo ahora estaba condenado a desaparecer.

Los hombres estaban tomando el control de la tierra.

Los demonios estaban perdiendo su control y su poder.

.

.

.

Nuevos tiempos llegaban enfureciendo a los dioses.

.

.

.

La extinción de los guardianes de la naturaleza fue rápida, cruel y avasallante.

Fue triste,

El cielo lloró por días.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, así lo anunciaba el llanto de un bebé abandonado en el Bosque, una criatura con cabello rubio y unas rayas, semejantes a las de un felino, pintadas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules miraban intrigante el cielo estrellado.

Era uno de los pequeños demonios que estaba obligado a sobrevivir.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el castillo del Rey una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros arrullaba en brazos a un bebé de piel clara y ojos negros, con el cabello como el ébano y un semblante sereno.

La mujer miraba cerca del balcón, el Bosque al este que empezaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la fortaleza. Y hacia el Oeste, la nube negra que se alzaba sobre una montaña oscura y peligrosa.

— Tsunade.

Saliendo de entre las sombras, una mujer joven y muy bella, aparecía con un semblante preocupado. Su vestido largo azul marino estaba un poco raído, lo que indicaba, que venía de un largo viaje a través del Bosque.

— Están llegando ya. — anunció la joven sabia, una de las antiguas brujas, protegida de la Reina.

La Reina asintió y miró a su retoño que yacía en sus brazos con nostalgia y dulzura.

— Sauske-kun. Tienes que ser fuerte… se cercan tiempos muy difíciles y tienes enfrentarlo.

Su madre hablaba en voz baja, casi en un murmullo a la criatura que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, acurrucado a su calor.

—Estarán bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambas mujeres se volvieran para mirar al intruso. Un hombre fornido con semblante amigable y cabellos blancos entraba a la habitación llevando en cada brazo un bulto. Tsuande se apresuró a auxiliarlo, se veía cansado pero contento de haber cumplido con su misión.

— ¿Él sabe que están aquí?

La pregunta de la reina era un poco alarmante, la angustia comenzaba a reflejarse en el temblor de su voz.

Tsunade hizo un gesto negativo.

— No conoce la existencia de ellos. Nos dará una ventaja.

La Reina se sintió aliviada si tan sólo por unos momentos.

Tsunade tomó entre sus brazos a uno de los pequeños que llevaba su mejor amigo, Jiraya. Reconoció el rostro del pequeño demonio, quien dormía apacible chupando su pulgar. Tumbándole con cuidado en la cama matrimonial de la reina, se apresuró a examinar que no tuviese ninguna herida. Después, hizo lo mismo con el segundo bebé que llevaba Jiraya en brazos.

— Sakura….

Murmuró Tsunade al tiempo en que unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada con gracia y cariño.

— Ha comenzado.

La Reina miraba a los pequeños con profunda tristeza, su hijo y aquellos dos formaban parte de un comienzo que no tendría final hasta que el equilibrio de la naturaleza se restableciera.

Confiaba en que pudieran lograrlo a la primera.

No quería verlos sufrir a través de generaciones y generaciones.

* * *

 **Sólo es el prólogo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **La canción es "Elan" de Nightwish!**


End file.
